Aggression
Plot We see Incarcecon from above, accompanied by the almost inaudible ambience of the Null Void. The camera slowly zooms in to the dimly-lit holding cells. Robot guards with blasters are pacing back and forth. We race down the hall to the very end, where one guard in particular is holding a gray scanner. A female rodent-like alien crosses her arms as the guard scans her. The scanner beeps twice and its screen flashes blue. Guard: You are stable. The guard moves on to the next cell. However, no prisoner is visible. Guard: Prisoner 749, reveal yourself! (pauses for a few seconds) Prisoner 749! 749, unseen: (in a deep, raspy voice) N-No. I have no reason to obey you. Guard: Activate disciplinary precautions. A surge of electricity electrocutes the holding cells, and Prisoner 749 holds in his screams. Guard: Intensify. As the electricity intensifies, Prisoner 749 screams in pain, and falls forward to the ground, revealing the prisoner's identity; Aggregor. He is still wearing his clothes from Ultimate Alien, but they look filthier, and they're torn and tattered. Guard: Rise and step forward. Aggregor doesn't budge. Guard: I will now open your cell. Should you attempt to escape, we will not hesitate to use force. Aggregor remains on the ground with his eyes closed. Guard: Open Cell G749. The blue forcefield separating Aggregor's cell and the rest of Incarcecon dissipates. The robot guard walks into the cell, pointing the scanner at Aggregor. It flashes red and beeps repeatedly. Guard: You are- Aggregor springs from the ground and punches the guard, knocking the scanner from the guard's hand. Aggregor touches him, absorbing his material. Guard, as Aggregor is coated in gold metal: Attention! Prisoner 749 has disobeyed prison rules! Aggregor, now in the form of an unknown metal, kicks the guard to the ground and runs to the right. Aggregor: I knew I shouldn't have let them experiment on me! He speeds up, panting heavily. A robot guard, distanced a few meters away from him, equips his blaster and shoots at Aggregor. The scene slows down as Aggregor dodges to the left of the laser blast, and it passes out of sight. We return to normal speed as Aggregor headbutts the guard and, minutes later, runs out to the open compound, surrounded by a tall blue forcefield dome. He looks at it and grunts in anger. Aggregor looks behind him and sees five robot guards with blasters far away. Guard: Halt! Aggregor inhales deeply and runs through the dome. Alarms sound and we zoom into Aggregor's face. The scene slows down once again as the dome starts to destroy Aggregor's metal coating. Pieces chip off one by one as Aggregor grits his teeth to hold in his pain. Aggregor stumbles out of the dome and grovels, holding his head in pain. He has gained a few scars on his face and arms, and his clothes are nothing but a few garments thinly held together like thread. The guards are seen approaching the open compound. Aggregor looks around and spots a small platform above and to the right of his position. Aggregor pants heavily and bends his knees, jumping onto said platform, but narrowly hangs onto the side of it. He grunts and absorbs the material of the platform. He forces himself up and looks down at the guards. Aggregor: No turning back. He turns around and looks at the platforms ahead of him. We see Ben's house from the outside, and the sound of birds chirping can be heard. The camera zooms into the window of Ben's room and takes us straight to his computer screen, where we see an online chatroom. BaddestBenAround10: Have you guys seen the finale for Sumo Slammers: Hero Generation? Levsl: Yeah. :( Math001: #SUMOSLAMMERS4EVER. RoadN: I haven't. Don't spoil it for me. The Epic Josh: >:D BaddestBenAround10: typing We hear typing in the background. The Epic Josh: >:D BaddestBenAround10: Well, you'll love it. We see Ben in third-person view, to the left of him, though we are focused on the messy bed behind him. A blue flash appears on the bed. As it dies down, Azmuth appears in its place. Azmuth: Benjamin. Ben gulps without looking at him. He sighs and turns his chair around. bowing his head: My Timeline 21 counterpart set my Omnitrix to permanently shut down. He gets up and sits on the bed next to Azmuth, showing him the Omnitrix. Ben: See? looking up at Ben: I already knew. That's not why I came here. raising an eyebrow: Huh? Why did you come here, then? pacing back and forth: See, when I gave you the Omnitrix, I was not entirely sure I had completely removed all its faults, and before that, when you came across the Ultimatrix, Albedo had tampered with it. crossing his arms and looking at Azmuth: What are you getting at? Azmuth smiles at Ben's confusion and shakes his head in disappointment. Azmuth: Humans...always so clueless. He jumps on Ben's wrist and presses the area under Ben's wrist. The Omnitrix splits from its band and falls off Ben's wrist. Ben: Is what I think is gonna happen gonna happen? Azmuth grabs the Omnitrix and teleports out in a flash of blue light. Ben exhales in boredom and taps his fingers on the bed in awkwardness. Azmuth re-teleports in in a flash of blue light with a new, more futuristic-looking Omnitrix. The emblem is dull-colored, indicating it hasn't been activated. Ben cups his mouth to contain his squeals of excitement. removing his hand from his mouth: No...way! Ben extends his right arm to take it from Azmuth, but uses his left arm to hold himself back. Ben: Why? Azmuth raises an eyebrow. Ben: Why would you give me another Omnitrix even though I wrecked all the other ones? Azmuth: Because I know there is nobody else fit to wield it. Your grandfather is old, and I don't think he'd want such a responsibility. Even I, the smartest being in three to five galaxies, would not be able to handle such power well. He holds out his hands, and the new Omnitrix latches onto Ben's left wrist. smiling shyly: Thanks. Ben and Azmuth stare at each other in awkward silence. Ben: So, what does it do? Azmuth: The Infinimatrix has many new features, so I don't think either of us would want to sit through a long explanation. Anyway, for starters, it is much more interactive. Observe. Infinimatrix, activate. The dull-colored emblem glows green and the dial pops up. Ben: Seems cool. excitedly: That's not the best part! Infinimatix: Scanning. Alien detected: Galvan. Best choice for combat: Kineceleran. Transforming now. Ben: Wait, wha- A green flash covers Ben. As it dies down, XLR8 sits in Ben's place. XLR8: Whoa. Any way to turn that off? Azmuth: I'll show you. Infinimatrix, disable Combat Help option. Infinimatrix: Disabled. XLR8 reverts back to Ben in a flash of green light. Ben: And I'll be able to turn it on during combat, correct? Azmuth: Correct. Ben: Sweet! Azmuth: Next, I've re-added the evolution feature, albeit reluctantly. You will have access to not only an array of new aliens, but new Ultimate forms. (clears throat) Now, if you'll excuse me, I must attend to some matters now. Goodbye, Ben. Ben: Good- Azmuth: And I cannot stress this enough, please take care of the Infinimatrix. Azmuth disappears in a flash of blue light. Ben: -Bye. Ben returns to his computer seat. ~OmniMaster01 has joined the Chatroom~ BaddestBenAround10: Hey. The Epic Josh: Hey BBA, hey Master. Math001: Hey guys, I g2g. RoadN: Hey Master and Ben, bye Math. OmniMaster01: Bye BaddestBenAround10: Bye. ~Math001 has left the chatroom~ We see a floating grey building from afar. The background is red, indicating that it's in the Null Void. We zoom in to the front door. Aggregor, coated with the same material as the building, shifts his right hand into a giant mace, repeatedly ramming it into the door. The door becomes dented after each ram, before it finally breaks down. Aggregor shifts his hand back to normal and reverts. He enters the building, walking into the main corridor. Aggregor: So, this is the place where I was changed. They've (pauses) redecorated. We pan to the main hub. All the lights are off, but we can make out a control room at the top and a large screen in front of a few seats. Aggregor looks around for a few seconds before walking to the opposite side of the room and into another corridor, one with doors. Aggregor walks to the far end of it and sees a door with a sign that reads 'Null Void'. Aggregor: Ah, here it is. He touches the door, absorbing the material. Aggregor, now in the form of an unknown metal, enlarges his hands and punches the door down. The room is rather small, extending only a few feet away from Aggregor. A large circular frame surrounded by control panels sits in the middle of the room. Like the rest of the building, no lights are turned on. Aggregor flips a switch on the wall and the lights come on one by one. He smirks. We see a corridor in the Plumber Headquarters and race to the end to a door with a sign that reads 'Null Void'. Two male human Plumbers are guarding the door with blasters. A large red alarm begins swirling in multiple corridors as it blares. Multiple Plumbers run as a speaker echoes. through speaker: 'There has been a breach. Zeta Squad, report to the Null Void room! ''The thumps of Plumbers' feet grow louder as many of them have their blasters cocked, aiming at the portal. One female Pyronite Plumber opens the door of the Null Void room. A large groan is heard as Aggregor's comatose body slumps out of the portal. Ben, laying on his bed, cheers in joy as he fumbles his video game controller. On the TV, a sumo wrestler leaps onto Kenko, punching him down. As Ben munches down some chili fries, his smartphone buzzes. Picking up, he hears a slightly frantic voice. '''through the phone: Ben, we need you here now. Ben puts down the controller, sitting up. '' 'Ben: Grandpa Max? Is everything okay? '''Max: Just come to the infirmary. And quick. Ben: Okay. He taps the 'End Call' button on his phone and, getting up from his bed, he throws the bag of chili fries on it. He walks out of his room and runs to the living room, where Sandra is reading a newspaper titled 'The Bellwood Daily'. running towards the door: Hi, Mom. He opens the door. Ben: Bye, M- without looking up from the newspaper: Where are you going? Ben: Grandpa Max needs me. looking at Ben: Ben, can you do me one favor? shifting his body so half of it is on the other side of the door: Anything. Sandra: Don't rely on your powers too much. You have a car for a reason, you know. walking out the door: Yeah, yeah, alright. The camera shows the front side of Ben. Sandra: Ben, (pauses) I mean it. Ben turns his neck to look at Sandra. Ben: (sighs) Okay. Sandra: Good. Did you clean your room? Ben: Yeah. Sandra: Alright, you shouldn't keep your grandfather waiting. Go. Ben closes the door behind him. We cut to Ben's room. The TV is still turned on with the words 'Game Over' flashing in silver letters. The chili from the bag of chili fries has spilled on the bed. Sandra walks through the room and looks at its condition. closeup: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! We see the DX Mark 10 passing Ben's house. We see the elevator of Plumber Headquarters, surrounded by holding cells. We pan to the lower levels and see a hallway, with blue walls and a dark green floor, illuminated by fluorescent lights. Max and Rook are standing outside a door with a sign that reads 'Infirmary'. massaging his temples: Where are those kids? Voice: Right here, Gramps. Max and Rook look to the left and see Gwen and Kevin approaching them. Gwen: Grandpa, what's wrong? Max: We found Aggregor coming out of the Null Void portal unconscious. Something's wrong with him. I'll let the medic explain it to you. Max opens the door and Gwen, Kevin and Rook enter the room. Max himself then enters and closes the door behind him. The room has a similar color scheme to the hallway, with the exception of the floor being cream-colored. The room is rather large, with various hospital beds surrounded by blue curtains. Kevin: Which one's Aggy? Max points to a curtain-surrounded bed at the far left and front corner of the room. They walk towards it and Rook pulls the curtain, revealing an unconscious Aggregor in a light blue T-shirt and light blue pants, lying on the bed. His scars are still there, and his face is now somewhat deformed. His body seems to be 'melting'. Next to him is a young adult girl in a Plumber suit. She has a similar skin tone to Kevin, and has freckles. She has blackish-brown hair that stop at her shoulders. to the Plumber: Maryana, meet my granddaughter Gwen and her boyfriend Kevin. shyly: Hello. Kevin: 'Sup? Gwen: What's happening to Aggregor? Maryana: Well, essentially, his genetic code seems to be breaking down. He's unable to hold a solid form, and will soon...well, melt. Kevin: If he was weak, how'd he get out of the Null Void? He must've been swarmed by guards. We see through Max's eyes. Max: If Ben's Omnitrix wasn't disabled, it may be able to cure Aggregor. Voice, far away: Don't worry. We turn around and see Ben approaching us, showing everyone the Infinimatrix. We return to third-person. Kevin whistles in astonishment. Gwen: Is that (rolls eyes) another Omnitrix? You've had like, what, four? correcting Gwen: Three. Anyway, I'm not here to argue about the Infinimatrix. What's wrong with- Wait, Aggregor? Infinimatrix: Severe genetic damage detected. Scanning target. Ben: Oh. The Infinimatrix emits a ray of green light at Aggregor, from top to bottom. Infinimatrix: Scan complete. Initiating genetic repair. It beeps and the ray of green light intensifies, covering Aggregor. as everyone looks away: That's so bright. Infinimatrix: Repair process complete. The green light dies down to reveal a healthy Aggregor, without any scars and marks. Max: We need to interrogate him before we send him back to the Null Void. Aggregor groans and opens his eyes. Aggregor: Where am- (recalls what happened) Oh. He looks at his hands and clenches his fists. Aggregor: I'm cured. We see through his eyes as he looks at Maryana, Max, Rook, Ben, Gwen, Kevin from left to right. Rook: Aggregor, per Plumber protocol, we must interrogate you. If you would follow me to the interrogation room, we can- Aggregor leaps out of the bed and kicks Rook aside, running off. Kevin and Rook run after him. Max takes out a walkie-talkie of some sort and speaks into it. Max: Calling all Plumbers, we have an escaped fugitive on the loose! Shut down all exits immediately. to Ben: Well, aren't you gonna- agh! Her eyes glow fuchsia and she holds her head. She almost falls, but Ben and Max catch her. helping Gwen to her feet: Whoa, what happened? Gwen: I'm getting...a message. Through Gwen's head, we hear Hex's voice, though nobody else can hear him. Hex: Gwendolyn, I'm sorry for contacting you like this. It was the fastest way I could reach you. Gwen: Don't you have my phone number? embarassed: Oh, right. Max: Who are you talking to? Ben: Dunno. Maybe it's telepathic. to Ben and Max: Shh. (to Hex) What do you need from me, Professor? What's going on? Hex: The students here at Friedkin University have been acting strange, almost lifeless. They haven't said a word all day and are devoid of emotions. While I am an expert at magic, I do not know much about humans on Earth, what with my years of distancing myself from society. With your assistance, we may be able to solve this. If you can, bring your cousin Ben. Gwen: Ben's a little busy. I'll bring another teammate. I'll be there in an hour, maybe less. Hex: Okay, but hurry, Gwendolyn. Gwen's eyes return to their original color as Hex disconnects from the telepathic call. Ben: What was all that about? Gwen: Hex needs my help. He says the students are acting strange, like they're lifeless, devoid of emotion. Ben: Want me to come? shaking his head: We need your help here, Ben. Aggregor is not to be taken lightly. Let Rook go with Gwen. (looks at the exit of the infirmary) Now, go get Aggregor. Ben smiles and nods. He turns the Infinimatrix's dial. It emits green light and displays a green 3-D hologram of Squidstrictor. Ben scrolls through some of his aliens, namely a Zaroffian, a short mole-like alien, Frankenstrike and an alien with large arms. Ben: Whoa, lots of new guys! (cocks his head upwards) Although, under the circumstances, this one looks pretty good! He presses the core and is engulfed in green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. He spreads his arms out and his skin turns into golden-brown sand. Bit by bit, the particles get blown away by some sort of wind. After the last of him disappears, the sand reforms on the ground into a humanoid shape. He has green line-like eyes and his wrists and chest area are colored a darker brown. His feet are puddles of sand. His arms are large and his fists are square-shaped. The Infinimatrix symbol appears on his chest. Ben: Whoa, I'm some sort of sand blob! Gwen: Sand''box''. pumping his right fist in the air: Sandbox! We see Kevin and Rook fighting Aggregor near the elevator at the end of the hallway. Kevin is coated in the same material as Rook's Proto-Tech Armor, and is running towards Aggregor, shifting his hands into anvils. Aggregor dodges as Kevin approaches him, kicking him to the ground. He touches the wall, absorbing the material. He then shifts his hands into giant maces and hits Kevin, sending him flying near Rook, who uses his Proto-Tool to shoot laser at Aggregor. The latter deflects the laser blast by crossing his arms in an X shape. He is pushed back slightly. Rook jumps in the air and shifts his Proto-Tool into a net blaster. He shoots an energy net at Aggegor and lands on top of him, making him fall to the ground. Kevin gets up and approaches the two. Rook: Yield. Aggregor shifts his left hand into scissors and cuts through the energy net, pushing Rook off him. He enlarges his left leg, stomping on the ground, creating a tear in the floor. Kevin falls down once again, face first. Rook quickly gets up and fires an energy lasso at Aggregor, trapping him. lifting his head from the ground: Not bad, newbie. Aggregor: (laughs slowly and evilly) Such fools. He absorbs the energy from the lasso, making it disappear. Rook: What? Aggregor sprints towards the elevator, shifts his hands back to normal, presses the down button and gets in, descending. We zoom into his smirking face before returning to Kevin and Rook. Kevin: No! He gets up and runs towards the elevator, slamming his anvil hands against the glass repeatedly. Rook gets up and walks towards Kevin, who is still slamming his hands against the glass. Kevin: Geez, what's this glass made of? (shifts his hands back to normal and runs his finger against the glass, scanning it for cracks) Not even a scratch. Rook: If I am correct, this type of glass is custom-made, and quite expensive. I believe it is made of- Kevin: It was a rhetorical question, dude. We see through Rook's eyes as Sandbox, Gwen, Max and Maryana approach us. We return to normal view. Gwen: Where did he go? Kevin: Down the elevator. He reverts back to human. Sandbox: Why would he want to go down there? eyes widening: The evidence room. He wants his spear to escape. Rook: Pardon me, but is the evidence room not guarded? Sandbox: Aggregor would take those guards down in seconds anyway. We see the main hub of the headquarters, where various Plumbers are talking to each other. Suddenly, the lights go out one by one. The Plumbers, dumbfounded, look around. We hear a few of them say "Huh?" and "Who did that?". We then see the elevator surrounded by prison cells. The lights turn off and the cells open, releasing the prisoners, who disperse. Some of the prisoners run into the elevator, while others start trashing the place. One in particular, Gorvan, jumps off the bridge to the lower levels. We return to Sandbox, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Max and Maryana, where all the lights are off. Gwen's hands are glowing with mana to light up the place. We hear the sounds of shouting. Kevin: Did...Aggregor just... Sandbox: Release all the prisoners and shut down the power? Yeah. Kevin: That annoying- A shadow starts to cover Kevin, who looks up, ducks and backs away near Gwen. Gorvan lands on his feet on where Kevin just was. Gorvan: Well, what do we have here? All my least favorite people in one place. Gwen: You wouldn't actually try to hurt us, would you? That'd be stupid. You're outnumbered, six to one. closeup: I'll take my chances. (smirks and charges at Sandbox) Gorvan punches Sandbox in the face. His face dissipates, but regenerates seconds after. Gwen creates a mana lasso from her right hand, which wraps around Gorvan's waist to hold him in place. Max: Ben, you need to turn the power back on. With all these prisoners running loose, we need the power working. Sandbox nods. Max: Rook, I need you to follow Gwen to Friedkin University. There's something strange going on there. Kevin, once Ben turns the power back on, you need to help round up all these prisoners. and Rook: Yes, sir. Gorvan laughs evilly. Gorvan: Did you actually think you beat me that easily? Gorvan spins rapidly, making the mana lasso disappear. Max: Ben, go! Gorvan tries to grab Sandbox, but a flash of green light covers him, making Gorvan stumble back to cover his eyes. When the light disappears, Big Chill stands in Sandbox's place. Chill: Big Chill! He turns intangible and phases through the ground. Kevin touches the ground, absorbing the material. Now in the form of an unknown metal, he clenches his fists. Kevin: Let's go, Gorvan! He leaps in the air and kicks Gorvan in the chin. Meanwhile, Big Chill, still intangible, descends to the lowest level in the headquarters, the control room. In the middle of the room is the power core (deactivated), and to the side of it is the control console, all smashed. Electricity is sparking from the control console. Chill, turning tangible: How did he do this so fast? He looks around and sees Bromeba and Chortle unconscious on the ground. Big Chill's Infinimatrix symbol beeps. Infinimatrix: Incoming voice call from Plumber Max Tennyson. Max: Ben, what do you see down there? We hear the faint sounds of Gwen, Kevin and Rook fighting Gorvan through the other side of the call. Chill: The control console seems to be pretty busted. Nothing Jury Rigg can't fix, though. Oh, and I found Bromeba and Chortle unconscious. Max: Bring them to the infirmary when you're done. Over and out. Big Chill's Infinimatrix symbol beeps once more, ending the call. A flash of green light engulfs Big Chill. When it fades, Jury Rigg stands in his place. Rigg: Jury Rigg! Time to fix, fix, fix! He rubs his hands and lunges at the console. We cut to the battle with Gorvan. Maryana is not there, as she presumably returned to the infirmary. Kevin, coated in the same material as Rook's Proto-Tech Armor, is running to the end of the hallway. The camera is positioned behind him. We follow him for a few seconds, before panning to Gorvan behind him, out of his reach. Since the lights are still off, we do not see much. Gorvan: Get (pants) back...here! Kevin does a U-turn swiftly and looks back at Gorvan, who does the same, though slower. Gorvan tries to grab Kevin, but the latter enlarges his right leg and puts it in front of Gorvan, who tries to stop but fails. He trips over Kevin's leg and falls face-first to the ground. Max: Quick, someone cuff him! Gwen walks over to Gorvan. Kevin makes him stand up, restraining his arms. right leg returning to normal: Shouldn't we cuff him? Gwen: Without taking a piece of the ground or walls, I can't. Kevin: Fine, I'll do it. The material from Kevin's hands disappear, forming around Gorvan's wrists as cuffs. Rook: That is quite impressive. The lights start to turn on. Kevin: Took him long enough. Max: Let's go. We have no time to lose. The four of them, with Kevin and Max holding Gorvan, walk towards the elevator. Max: Gwen, Rook, you go first. Rook presses the button which points down. The glass surrounding the elevator opens. Gwen and Rook step into the elevator. Gwen waves to Kevin and Max as the glass surrounding the elevator closes. Rook presses the button that says '19'. We follow Gwen and Rook as the elevator descends. It dings as they reach level 19, the parking lot. The glass around the elevator opens and they exit the elevator. Many Plumber ships are parked. We can also see the Rust Bucket 3 near the end of the parking lot. Gwen: Which one's yours? Rook points to the Proto-TRUK in truck form at the end of the parking lot, opposite the Rust Bucket 3. Gwen and Rook run towards the Proto-TRUK. Rook grabs the Proto-Tool and presses the intergalactic peace symbol on it. The Proto-TRUK beeps and Rook opens the driver's seat door and gets in, buckling his seatbelt. Gwen walks to the passenger seat door and does the same. Rook places his Plumber's badge on a scanner on the dashboard. The large door leading out of the base opens. Rook puts his hands on the steering wheel. We cut to the exit, as the Proto-TRUK drives out, the door behind it closing. We take a 360-degree rotation around the Proto-TRUK as it starts to turn into a ship, taking off into the sky. We zoom into the ship. Rook: I am curious to know what exactly is going on in your university. Gwen: I'll let Professor Hex explain it to you. We see Maryana in the infirmary, sitting on a vacant bed near the door, shaking her legs in boredom. XLR8 runs into the room with Bromeba and Chortle, dropping them on the ground. XLR8: Where's my Grandpa and Kevin? Maryana: Main hub. XLR8's Infinimatrix symbol beeps and flashes red for a few times, before reverting XLR8 back to Ben in a flash of green light. Ben: Thanks. He is about to walk out the door, but stops in his tracks, turning to Maryana. Ben: I don't think we've been properly introduced. (offers hand to shake) Ben Tennyson, but you probably knew that. (nervously rubs his neck with his other hand) Heh. shaking Ben's hand: Maryana Autumn. Ben: Well, I better get going. He waves at Maryana and runs off. Maryana takes a long look at the unconscious Bromeba and Chortle. Maryana: They're out cold. We cut to the main hub. Suemungousaur is near the large screen opposite the elevator. Bryk, Fistina and Jerry are surrounding her, while, on the opposite side of the room, Kevin, coated in the same material as the walls, Leadfoot and Stick Doug are climbing on Mot Snikrep. Nearer to the elevator, Max, Magister Patelliday, Elliot and Morty are surrounding Bubble Helmet. There is a large hole in the middle of the room, which is presumably where the three prisoners came from, and holes in the walls and roof. Patelliday, firing lasers from his blaster at Bubble Helmet: We ain't letting you out of our sights, Bubbly! Bubble Helmet skids back and falls on Elliot. They both fall down to the ground. voice muffled: Help! Max, Magister Patelliday and Morty walk towards Bubble Helmet. Using his staffs, he holsts himself up and kicks Magister Patelliday, who falls to the ground. He grabs his blaster and throws it on the ground, only for Morty to grab his arms. Helmet: Let- unh- go of me! A ding is heard. Max looks at the elevator, and sees Ben coming out of it. Ben: Whoa! It's like a tornado came through here. We see through his eyes as Suemungousaur grows to 30 feet tall, tearing through the roof. Bryk, Fistina and Jerry run away from her. Suemungousaur roars continuously, causing everyone to close their ears. Kevin: (loudly) TENNYSON, WHAT'RE YOU WAITIN' FOR?! KICK HER BUTT! Ben: '(''loudly) WHAT DID YOU SAY? '''Kevin: (loudly) I SAID, KICK HER- Suemungousaur raises her arms above her head and slams them hard on the ground, cracking it and causing a shockwave that makes everyone fall down, with Kevin landing on Stick Doug, as a snapping sound is heard. Bubble Helmet falls face first and the upper half of his helmet is shattered. at Stick Doug: Hey, dude, you okay? Stick Doug weakly raises his left hand and gives Kevin a thumbs up, as he passes out. Helmet, struggling: Can't...breathe... He lets out a few coughs and becomes unconscious. Ben stands up, rubbing the back of his head, and faces Suemungousaur. twisting the Infinimatrix's dial: Let's see how you'll fare against Humungousaur! He raises his right hand and slams down the Infinimatrix's dial, which makes a powering down sound. Suemungousaur smirks and cracks her knuckles. Ben: Uh-oh. He takes a few steps back and looks at the Infinimatrix. Its emblem is red instead of green. In the background, Elliot and Morty get up and lift Bubble Helmet from the ground, who is still unconscious. to Elliot and Morty as he gets up: Get Bubble Helmet to the infirmary, and while you're at it, bring some heavy artillery to beat Suemungousaur. Suemungousaur: I'd like to see you try. She waves to everyone and literally jumps through the roof, leaving debris everywhere. Bryk, Fistina and Jerry move out of the way seconds before getting hit. Bryk: We have to go after her! Max: Mot still needs to be dealt with. Everyone in the room (except Elliot and Morty, who enter the elevator) surrounds Mot in a circular formation. Jerry, Leadfoot, Stick Doug, Magister Patelliday and other unnamed Plumbers aim their blasters at Mot, shooting lasers at him. He stands there, unaffected. Kevin: Clearly, he needs a beating! Bryk leaps in the air and lands on Mot, as he tumbles down with him. Mot grunts and pushes Bryk off him, getting on top of him. Mot throws a punch, but Bryk cocks his head to the side, avoiding the punch. Kevin: RAAAAAAAAH! He takes a few steps back and runs towards Mot, leaping in the air and putting his hands around his neck. Mot stumbles off Bryk, who headbutts Mot with his horn. Mot screeches and whacks Kevin, turning around and grabbing him, twisting and then throwing him to the ground. He lands near Ben. The camera pans up from him and focuses on Ben. signaling for him to do something: Ben? Ben: The Infinimatrix is still recharging, Grandpa. Let your Plumbers handle it. Kevin gets up and wipes the dust off him, charging at Mot again. to the Plumbers firing lasers at Mot: You do realize your lasers aren't hurting him, right? Jerry shrugs. Fistina: I know what will. She fires her fist at Mot, making him hit the wall. Her fist reattaches itself to Fistina, who grabs a large piece of debris, throwing it at Mot, who grabs it and throws it at her. Fistina catches it on time and leaps in the air. Using both her hands, she slams the piece on his head. Mot falls to the ground face first. The other Plumbers stop firing lasers at Mot. Two female human Plumbers rush towards Mot with handcuffs. walking towards Ben and Max: What now? Max: You'll have to go around town and try to capture all the escaped prisoners, including Suemungousaur. Ben: (sighs) Okay, we'll do our best. How will we bring 'em back here? Max: I'll send a Plumber ship to follow you around. You defeat them, they capture them. Kevin: I'm startin' to think all they do now is capture, capture, capture. We see the campus from the outside in various angles. The students (and a few of the teachers) are walking around aimlessly. Their hands are hanging off their body. offscreen: We have reached our destination. The Proto-TRUK lands in front of the gates. Gwen and Rook get out of it and Rook presses the intergalactic peace symbol on his Proto-Tool, locking the Proto-TRUK as it reverts to its truck form. Gwen peeks through the gate, noticing the "zombified" humans. Gwen: Not a pretty sight to see. A finger taps Gwen on the shoulder. Caught off guard, she spins around and her hands light up with mana, ready to attack. The camera rotates to show Hex in front of Gwen. as her hands return to normal: Oh. Hi, Professor. (blushes in embarassment) Hex: Hello, Gwendolyn. (looks at Rook) And who's your friend? shaking his hand: Rook Blonko, sir. If I may, I believe we should get to a more secluded area. Hex: My thoughts exactly. Abeo Exorior! Yellow light engulfs the three as they disappear. A "zombified" boy approaches the gate and shakes it repeatedly. In a flash of yellow light, Gwen, Rook and Hex appear in the middle of the library. Hex: Now that we've done away with the formalities, let me show you something. Proiectura! A small cloud of red mist appears in front of them, showing the main compound of the university. Students and faculty, almost lifeless, are walking around. Rook: Fascinating. Gwen: What? The zombies or the spell? Rook: Both. Hex: We can see them, but they can't see us. A girl approaches the barrier, and walks 'into' it. Gwen: Wait, rewind! turning to face Gwen: Gwendolyn, this is not a video. Did something catch your eye? Gwen: Yeah. The facial expression of that girl, or lack thereof. It- It seems vaguely- very vaguely... familiar. We need to study one of those zombies. Rook: I do not believe it is safe to risk exposure to those (making air quotes) "zombies". For all we know, this virus may be contagious. to Hex: Do you have special suits we could use? Hex shakes his head. Hex: I can cast a protection spell over us, but for extra precautionary measures, the infirmary should have a few protective suits. I'll be back in a flash. Abeo Exorior. Yellow light engulfs him, and he disappears. leaning against a bookshelf: So, how do you think Ben's holding up with the prisoner situation? Rook: The great Ben Tennyson should be able to handle a matter as small as this. Gwen: Wow, you really idolize him, huh? Rook: Indeed. I owe him gratitude for saving the Universe from falling into the hands of the Highbreed. Tell me, is it fascinating working alongside him? Gwen: It fluctuates. (bows her head) He used to be so full of himself. Sometimes I asked myself why I stuck by his side. I even wanted to take a break from the hero business when I went to college. (brings her head up) But I reminded myself that when Ben got the Omnitrix, I became a part of Earth's saviors. I never got much credit, though, and sometimes I felt jealous that Ben was hogging the spotlight. But Ben's come a long way. He's different now, he's more mature. Deep down... (smiles) he has a good heart. We get an aerial view of the DX Mark 10 driving on the road. The buildings around them are partly damaged. We zoom in to reveal Ben and Kevin in the car. Kevin: Where exactly did Gwen and Rook go? Ben: What? You weren't listening? Kevin: If you didn't notice, I was tryin' to fight a fat Tetramand. Ben shakes his head in disappointment. Ben: They had to go to Friedkin to investigate something. The camera rotates to the middle of Ben and Kevin, and we zoom into a figure on the road ahead. Kevin: Whoa, whoa, stop! I see somethin'! Ben pulls the brakes and steps on the pedal. The car stops a few feet away from the figure, Sploot, who is destroying a lamppost. Ben and Kevin unbuckle their seatbelts and get out of the car. twisting the dial of the Infinimatrix: Have we seen this guy before? touching the DX Mark 10, absorbing the material: Don't think so. Sploot roars as Gravattack's hologram pops up on the Infinimatrix's core. Ben presses the dial and is engulfed in green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him, as he crouches down. His skeletal structure increases, as he becomes much taller, about three times his regular size, and much bulkier and muscular. His skin gains a tan rocky texture, as a charcoal black layer grows over his arms, legs and head, with the layer being covered by reddish brown rocks, with several points and peaks. His head and neck merge, as his mouth enlarges significantly, forming an ear to ear grin. His toes merge into three tan toenails, while the rock on his forehead glows and shatters, revealing a green core. Black shorts, with a green trim and a green belt with two white stripes form around his waist and thighs. Gravattack opens his green glowing eyes, as the Infinimatrix symbol pops out of his chest. Gravattack's hands glow with a white aura, as he slowly levitates above the ground, completing the transformation. Gravattack: Grava- Before he can shout out his name, Sploot jumps on Gravattack, covering his upper body. Kevin rushes towards Gravattack and tries to pull Sploot off of him, to no avail. Gravattack's hands glow with a white aura, as he spreads his arms, causing Sploot to be torn in half and his pieces to fall to the ground. Sploot's pieces quickly gather and reform. removing slime from his face: Man, this guy's just like Goop! Kevin: You mean, he's just like Goop, if Goop was actually cool. frowning: C'mon, Kev, don't be like that, man. Kevin: I saw an opportunity and I took it. Sploot's arms extend as he grabs Kevin, pulling him in. Gravattack's makes a pulling motion with his arms, and his hands light up white. Kevin starts to repel away from Sploot, but Sploot pulls him in with greater force. Kevin: What am I? A chew toy? concentrating: It's... (grunts) hard. He's strong. The aura intensifies as Gravattack raises his arms. Kevin is thrown off from Sploot's grip, and lands on the ground with an 'oof'. Sploot roars. getting up and rubbing his shoulders: I never wanna go through that again. Gravattack spreads his arms out, ripping Sploot apart into tiny pieces. The pieces crawl up Gravattack and reform on top of him. Sploot splashes slime on Gravattack's eyes. toppling over: Whoa-oh! I can't... see! Kevin jumps on Gravattack and shifts his hands into scissors, cutting Sploot's arms. He removes them from Gravattack's eyes and then kicks Sploot. However, his leg gets stuck inside Sploot. Kevin: Uh-oh. Sploot sucks Kevin in, bit by bit. Gravattack gets up and pulls Kevin away from Sploot. Kevin backs away as Gravattack lifts his leg, stepping on Sploot. Kevin: You need to use another alien, man. Gravattack's not doing anythin' against him. Neither am I. Gravattack: Can't those Plumbers do something? Sploot reforms above Gravattack's foot, as the latter is engulfed in green light. When it disappears, Heatblast stands in Gravattack's place. Heatblast: Heat- Sploot splashes against Heatblast's face, then screeches as he sizzles from the fire. Heatblast grabs Sploot, in the form of a ball, and intensifies his fire. Sploot explodes into small pieces everywhere. A blue tractor beam appears from the bottom of a Plumber ship in the sky, moving around and sucking in Sploot's remains. to Kevin, propulsing himself in the air: Come on. We cut to the Plumber ship. Jerry is piloting it, following Heatblast below him. Bromeba and Chortle are walking towards the back of the ship. Jerry's Plumber's badge on the dashboard beeps. Jerry taps it, answering the call. through the Plumber's badge: Jerry? Ya there? Come in, Jerry. Jerry: This is Jerry. Bryk: We've captured another prisoner. Fistina and Leadfoot are bringing her to headquarters now. We cut once again, this time to a marketplace in Undertown. Fistina and Leadfoot are leading a female Spheroid away. Bryk is speaking into his Plumber's badge, with Magister Patelliday and Morty by his side. Bryk: How are things on your end? Jerry: We've captured Sploot. Sneaky son of a gun he was. We're looking for more prisoners as we speak. We are in the point of view of someone. Our eyes flicker for a moment before opening, looking around. Gwen, Rook and Hex in protective suits walk towards us. The camera rotates to reveal the person to be an infected male student. Gwen: What do we do now, Professor? Hex: I've done some research. We must gather the ingredients to make a cure. A strand of hair from the person who infected them, saliva from an infected person, and a pomegranate. Gwen: That's random. Hex: Magic sometimes is. Rook: Who do you think infected these people? Gwen: Zombozo, I'm sure of it. About eight years ago, he used a machine to suck out people's happiness. I was one of them. He managed to turn the effects of that machine into an airborne virus. Hex: We can figure out a way to stop this Zombozo later. We must cure this student first. I will get Zombozo's hair. Gwen, you get his saliva. Gwen: No way! Let me get the pomegranate. Hex: (sighs) Very well. I'll get the saliva, and Rook will get Zombozo's hair. Rook nods. He and Gwen run out of the room as Hex watches. Hex: I'm going to need a test tube. We focus on the ground as Hex's cape sweeps through the camera. Cutting to the main compound of the campus, we see Rook on a rooftop of the clock, looking down at the scene through his scanner, which magnifies the image. Rook sees a few strands of hair on the ground. Zoomig out, he notices the infected people are walking away. raising an eyebrow: Strange. Grabbing his Proto-Tool, he fires a grapple at the ground, swinging down the grapple line. Crouching, he inspects the ground with his scanner and sees a strand of Zombozo's hair. He takes out a small resealable plastic bag, dropping the hair in it and then sealing the bag. Rook: Mission accomplished. We follow Gwen from behind as she walks into the large mart bustling with shoppers, with a shopping basket in hand. looking around: I'm gonna be here a while. We see Heatblast and Kevin, coated in the same material as the 'B' on the tower, standing on the rooftop, watching as a small arachnid alien is being pulled through a tractor beam to the Plumber ship above them. Heatblast: We're still short another hundred or so. Some of them may have even escaped Bellwood. Tell you what, you go back with these Plumbers and ask Grandpa for a full list of the escapees who haven't been captured yet. I'll keep watch around town. sarcastically saluting Heatblast: Aye-aye. Heatblast propulses himself into the sky and flies off as we follow him. Flying over tall buildings, he spots Yetta on top of a satellite tower. Veering off towards her his Infinimatrix symbol starts to beep and flash red. He lands below Yetta and holds on to the tower with one hand. Yetta: Well, well, this is a turn of events. Heatblast: Your freedom stops here. In a flash of red light, Heatblast reverts back to Ben, still hanging onto the tower. climbing down nearer to Ben: Today seems to be my lucky day. Now, I'm going to enjoy the view of this beautiful city, and you... well, enjoy your way down. She lightly nudges Ben's hand off the tower, sending him plummeting towards the ground. From above, we see him falling, heading towards a concrete floor. Infinimatrix: Possible death to host detected. Activating fail-safe. In a flash of green light, Ben transforms into Spidermonkey, who fires a web at a lamppost, being pulled towards it. As he balances himself on the lamppost, his Infinimatrix symbol starts to beep and flash red. Spidermonkey lands on the ground below him before reverting back to Ben in a flash of red light. Ben looks at the Infinimatrix. Its emblem is red instead of green. He looks up at the tower and squints, trying to look for Yetta, to no avail. Sighing, he walks in the opposite direction, keeping an eye out for the prisoners. He turns a corner and spots Bug-Lite surrounded by police officers who have their guns out, though he doesn't notice Ben. Hiding himself behind the wall, Ben looks at the Infinimatrix, its emblem is still red. Police Officer 1: Hands in the air! Bug-Lite puts his hands in the air, bowing his head in shame. A blonde female officer walks towards him, accompanied by a black-haired female officer. The former pulls out handcuffs, cuffing him as he grunts. Ben whews as he watches the police officers bring Bug-Lite to a police car. Max is at the Plumber computer, looking through a list of prisoners. Morty runs up to him. Morty: Magister Tennyson, they've captured about 10 more prisoners. The BPD has also contacted us and said that they're helping us to capture prisoners. Max: Good. I want a full list of names of the prisoners who've just been captured. Morty: Magister Patelliday is uploading the info to the Plumber database. eyebrows widening: Wow. Good work. Morty salutes Max, who salutes back, before the former walks away. The camera shifts to the front of Max, where we see Kevin behind him. Kevin clears his throat, which startles Max, causing him to turn around. Max: Oh, (whews) Kevin. Kevin: Ben wants a list of the escaped prisoners. How many're still out there? Max scrolls through the database. Max: They're still putting 'em in cells. As he continues scrolling through the database, a few of the prisoners' names have a red tick next to them. Kevin: Red tick means they're in prison, right? Max: Yes. Kevin looks intently at the screen and notices how few of the names have red ticks next to them. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Sandra, Aggregor, Gorvan, Bromeba, Chortle, Suemungousaur, Bryk, Fistina, Mot Snikrep, Jerry, Leadfoot, Stick Doug, Bubble Helmet, Magister Patelliday, Elliot, Morty, Sploot, Yetta and Bug-Lite make their Protector of the Omniverse debuts. *Ben is given the Infinimatrix by Azmuth. *XLR8, Big Chill, Jury Rigg, Gravattack, Heatblast and Spidermonkey make their Protector of the Omniverse debuts. *Aggregor is cured of his genetic damage. *Maryana makes her debut. *Sandbox makes his debut. Character Debuts *Maryana Autumn Infinimatrix Alien Debuts *XLR8 (Protector of the Omniverse debut) *Sandbox *Big Chill (Protector of the Omniverse debut) *Jury Rigg (Protector of the Omniverse debut) *Gravattack (Protector of the Omniverse debut) *Heatblast (Protector of the Omniverse debut) *Spidermonkey (Protector of the Omniverse debut) Minor Events *Aggregor is revealed to have been experimented on. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Sandra Tennyson (first reappearance) *Plumbers **Maryana Autumn (first appearance) **Bromeba (first reappearance) **Chortle (first reappearance) **Bryk (first reappearance) **Fistina (first reappearance) **Jerry (first reappearance) **Leadfoot (first reappearance) **Stick Doug (first reappearance) **Magister Patelliday (first reappearance) **Elliot (first reappearance) **Morty (first reappearance) Villains *Aggregor (first reappearance) *Gorvan (first reappearance) *Suemungousaur (first reappearance) *Mot Snikrep (first reappearance) *Bubble Helmet (first reappearance) *Sploot (first reappearance) *Yetta (first reappearance) *Bug-Lite (first reappearance) Aliens Used *XLR8 (first reappearance; x2) *Sandbox (first appearance) *Big Chill (first reappearance) *Jury Rigg (first reappearance) *Gravattack (first reappearance) *Heatblast (first reappearance) *Spidermonkey (first reappearance) Spells Used *Abeo Exorior *Proiectura Allusions *Levsl, Math001, RoadN, The Epic Josh and OmniMaster01 are parodies of Lsvel, Sci100, StreetM, The Awesome Jack and OmniDragon10, respectively. *Ben's words, "Although, under the circumstances, this one looks pretty good!" are the exact same words he used in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 when selecting Swampfire. Trivia *The M-Mart was first seen in the original series episode Washington B.C.. The one in this episode is a branch. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse